L'esprit de l'escalier
by LunnVic
Summary: Incluso tres años después de aquello, Watson sabe que no puede confiar en sus recuerdos. Lo sabe demasiado bien, y por eso alguna vez tenía que fallar. OneShot. POV Watson/1ªpers. SPOILERS Final 2ª temporada.


Bueno, hola, eso para empezar xD

Para seguir sólo decir que es la primera vez que piso FF desde hace tres años y que he dejado muchos fics a medias así que vuelvo asustada… pero con un OneShot de la versión de BBC de Sherlock! *^*

Nada más que decir, más bien está sin revisar y es algo largo (y troll. LO SIENTO) pero es mi primer shot de estos dos, y no el último, así que por algo hay que empezar…

Disclaimer: evidentemente ninguno de los personajes son míos. Pero eso sí, lo he escrito yo xD

.

.

.

**L'esprit de l'escalier**

-¿Azúcar?

Pestañeé un par de veces y luego fruncí el ceño. Ella llevaba puesto mi jersey de la noche anterior, y le quedaba tan ancho que se le escurría por los hombros y cubría sus muslos. En sus manos una taza de café humeante, la espuma escalando los bordes hasta casi derramarse. En el centro de la espuma había un agujero negro.

-Era una pregunta retórica, ya se lo he echado –rió-. Supuse que te gustaba el azúcar, porque tú eres como azúcar. ¡Dulce!

Sacudí la cabeza. No. Yo no tomaba azúcar. Se lo había dicho varias veces. Las pocas que me había hecho café. Rectifico: se lo había dicho la vez que me había hecho café. Pero no estaba hablando de ella, claro. Si no de él. De quién si no.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie más allí. La butaca de cuero negra que él había utilizado seguía reluciente, pero el asiento había perdido ya la forma de la suela de sus zapatos.

-¿John? ¿Pasa algo?

Pestañeé de nuevo, volviendo al mundo.

-¿Eh…? No, no, claro… gracias, Sarah.

-Nell.

-¿Cómo?

Ella frunció el ceño:

-Que me llamo Nell.

-Oh…

Nell suspiró, y yo tomé la taza de entre sus manos. Tomé un sorbo, y tenía incluso más azúcar de lo que había esperado. Me giré hacia la mujer, que ahora caminaba a paso largo hacia la habitación de dónde yo acababa de salir. Podía sentir su repentino mal humor y decepción desde allí, pero no dije nada. Cuando salió, iba vestida con su propia ropa, la de la noche anterior, y me tendió mi jersey de rayas. Me lo puse en silencio mientras ella me miraba.

-Yo… –comencé, dejando la taza en la encimera-. ¿Buenos días?

Ella frunció el ceño y bufó, fulminándome con la mirada. Bruscamente me dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Eres un capullo, Watson –espetó.

-¡No! Espera, oye, ha sido sin querer… –le corté, siguiéndole. Agarré la puerta, pero ella ya la había cruzado. Se volvió hacia mí un momento:

-Lo he intentado, ¿vale? Lo he intentado. Y anoche parecía que por fin, POR FIN, empezabas a reaccionar. ¡No pasa nada! Sólo no te acuestes con alguien sólo porque ha escuchado tus estúpidos traumas.

Me quedé mirándole mientras bajaba las escaleras, pisando fuerte con los tacones.

-¡Y borra mi número! –la oí gritar desde abajo, con sus gritos acompañando un fuerte revoloteo que salía del piso de abajo.

Me desplomé en mi silla del sillón tras cerrar la puerta y tirar el café al fregadero. La señora Hudson ni siquiera se molestó en subir para ver si estaba bien. Después de tres largos años ambos sabíamos que, cuando volvía a fallar en mi ardua tarea de olvidarle, era mejor dejarme tranquilo. Apoyé la nuca en el respaldo, mirando al techo. Un agujero de bala cerca de la lámpara. La sonrisa en spray amarillo aún en la pared. El violín lleno de polvo apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. Todo exactamente, exactamente… como él lo había dejado.

Con el ceño fruncido volví a mirar a mi alrededor. Ningún ruido, ninguna voz. ¿Se habría ido de verdad? El recuerdo, claro. La sombra fantasma. Me levanté, curioso y eché un vistazo a su antigua habitación, donde de vez en cuando me deslizaba entre las sábanas. Donde de vez en cuando dejaba que las pesadillas hundiesen sus afilados dientes en mi piel, con mis tímpanos resonando en disparos de antiguas guerras, en palabras entrecortadas a través de un teléfono, en mi nombre susurrado rápido, desesperado, lleno, justo antes del ruido sordo contra el suelo.

Todo estaba como siempre. Mi mente me estaba dando un día de paz, ¿no era eso? ¿Era una señal? Seguramente debiese llamar a Sarah (¿era Sarah?) y convencerle para que volviese a mi lado. Sería demasiado duro empezar de nuevo con otra persona.

Bueno. Aunque aquella sólo había sido mi tercera cita con ella. Normalmente no llegaba a pasar de ahí con ninguna persona. Era demasiado, al final todas acababan toqueteando las cosas de la casa, moviéndolas de sitio, manchándolas. Rizando y desvaneciendo su recuerdo, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Pasé un dedo por el cabecero de la que había sido su antigua cama y cerré los ojos por un momento, antes de volver al salón. Gracias a Dios por los domingos, largos, tranquilos, sin trabajo, horribles, solitarios, desolados domingos.

Cuando volví al salón, él estaba allí.

Allí. Sus ojos de color cian fijos en mí, serio, el pelo negro sobre la frente. Llevaba el abrigo de siempre, quizá uno nuevo pero siempre el mismo modelo, la solapa del cuello a medio levantar; sus pómulos tan sobresalientes como siempre. De pie, casi expectante, mirándome. Le miré fijamente.

-John –su voz sonó más sólida, más fuerte, más tangible que las otras veces, pero estaba seguro que era efecto de haberle olvidado durante la noche anterior. Por la culpabilidad, y eso.

Reprimí las ganas de sonreírle y ladeé la cabeza. No iba a ceder de nuevo, incluso aunque aquella vez casi podía oírle respirar. El brillo de sus pupilas. Sacudí la cabeza, felicitándome a mí mismo por la fortaleza, y me senté en mi viejo sofá individual, alcanzando un periódico. La prensa decía tantas cosas… y podía oír su voz gritando a lo lejos (¡Aburrido! ¡Aburrido! ¿Es que no hay nada interesante?). Alcé la vista hacia él, que seguía mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creí que te alegrarías de verme.

Sonreí al fin, volviendo a mirar el periódico. No oía el traqueteo de la señora Hudson abajo, aunque antes había oído un gran revuelvo cuando Nell se había ido. Habría salido a comprar. Como no estaba, aproveché para contestar, ahora que no podía oírme:

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que vuelves.

Silencio.

-Siéntate –reí-. Estás en tu casa, ¿no?

Él obedeció, sentándose en su butaca negra. Le miré un par de segundos más, permitiéndomelo a mí mismo.

-¿Cuál es la historia esta vez?

No contestó. Sólo me miró largamente.

-No me hagas explicarme, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Siempre lo sabes. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿De nuevo estaba drogado por azúcar y me imaginé tu caída? ¿No eras tú y has estado dando vueltas por Miami…? Esa fue buena, me reí mucho. ¿Acabo de despertar de un largo coma y estos tres años han sido un sueño? ¿Me acabas de conocer y no sabes de lo que hablo?

Alcé un dedo, con una sonrisa. Él no cambió su expresión:

-No, déjame adivinar… ésta vez lo tengo. Soy observador. Ahora sí.

Fingí pensar y escrutarle largamente. Cuidadosa mi mente aquella vez, incluso podía ver algunos finos hilos de pelo entrecano en su abrigo, pero no eran suyos.

-Te secuestró Irene Adler, quien supuestamente también estaba muerta y fundasteis una familia, ¿verdad? Dime que sí. Es la que queda. No me falles, Sherl…

El nombre se me quedó a medias, atascado en la garganta, y se negaba a abrirse paso entre mis dientes. No intenté decir su nombre de nuevo, sólo le miré intensamente. Me pregunté cuánto tardaría su imagen en desaparecer de nuevo. Normalmente no se quedaban mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que la señora Hudson traspasaba la puerta, me veía con la mano alargada hacia él, o hablándole.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, ella decía:

-¿Otra vez, John…?

Y, cuando me volvía a mirarle, él ya no estaba.

Desaparecido.

Desvanecido.

Muerto.

Sin embargo, el de esta vez me seguía mirando, con esa mirada que decía claramente que no entendía el porqué de mi existencia, así que sacó su iPhone y se puso a teclear.

No volvió a decir nada más, y yo tampoco.

.

.

Me estiré fuertemente, y luego miré el reloj. Las siete de la tarde. Ni siquiera las ocho, ni las nueve, y mi sueño ya estaba cortado. Los domingos eran día de dormir. De dormir durante todo el día, y toda la noche. Los domingos eran día de olvidar que existía.

No era como si no hubiese superado su muerte. En realidad había conseguido llevar una vida normal, ser amable, hacer amigos, sonreír y reír. Había salido largamente con un par de mujeres, e incluso había llegado a acostarme con ellas. Simplemente había largos, largos períodos de tiempo, que normalmente estallaban por un mensaje de Mycroft o de Lestrade requiriéndome que buscase algún documento que él debió dejar en uno de sus cajones. Incluso había conseguido obviar todas sus cosas tiradas de por medio, y hacer aquel piso más mío que suyo. Con la salida sin prisa pero sin pausa de la crisis, la señora Hudson había podido rebajarme el precio del alquiler, y mi alto sueldo me permitía llevar una vida cuanto menos acomodada.

Solté aire fuertemente y me incorporé. No recordaba haberme movido hasta su habitación para echarme lo que algunos llamarían siesta. Palmeé el tacto sucio y pesado de las sábanas y me levanté, aún perdido por haber dormido tanto tiempo en mitad del día.

Él seguía en el salón, pero había cogido mi portátil. Típico. La luz gélida de la pantalla rebotaba en su rostro igual de frío. Aquello iba a acabar por volverme loco, pero loco de verdad, no sólo de ver gente muerta paseándose por la casa. Me reí yo solo al pensar esto, y él alzó la vista hacia mí. Suspiré.

-La señora Hudson ha estado aquí toda la tarde –informó-, pero no ha querido despertarte. Supongo que debes estar sufriendo un shock. Deberías abrigarte con el jersey de tu izquierda. Ella volverá en un rato.

Obedecí sin decir nada más, pasándome el jersey por la cabeza.

-Una noche en compañía –dijo, no preguntó, como siempre.

Asentí, sentándome en mi sofá. Desde allí podía verle teclear rápidamente, pararse a pensar un momento, sonreír momentáneamente.

-¿Eres el de esta mañana?

Alzó una ceja, pero no respondió, ni me miró:

-Quiero decir… tú no me has dicho porqué estás aquí –le dije. Estaba seguro que de la señora Hudson no aparecería por esa puerta, y aquel espejismo llevaba demasiado tiempo en mi piso, y quería que se fuera. Era la imagen mental que más tiempo había durado hasta ahora, y comenzaba a dolerme de verdad.

-Vale, eres tú –concluí ante su silencio.

Y me dispuse a leer un fantástico libro titulado _Autoayuda para el duelo por la muerte de seres queridos_, cuyo tomo estaba tan amarillo y arrugado como las veces que lo había leído.

.

.

Había una expresión en francés que se llamaba _L'esprit de l'escalier_, en inglés sería como "el ingenio de la escalera", o algo así. Se refería a esa sensación intranquila, machacante y puntillosa que suelen tener los seres humanos cuando no han podido decir algo a tiempo. Como cuando en una discusión piensas en una respuesta ingeniosa cuando la disputa ya ha acabado, o como cuando caes en la cuenta de cuál es la palabra que podría haberlo solucionado todo.

Como cuando alguien se ha ido para siempre, y sabes que ya no puede escucharte.

Nunca más.

Alcé la vista hacia él, dejando el libro a un lado. Nunca le hablaba a las imágenes de mi cabeza, y quizá por eso seguían volviendo. Para parar _l'esprit de l'escalier_. Para dejarme libre. Una piedra fría y negra con su nombre no era él.

-Sherlock –dije, el nombre estallando en mi boca.

La forma en la que me miró no era de este mundo. Quizá del otro. Tenía sentido.

Se giró hacia mí, parecía serio, pero una ligera y escondida sonrisa se adivinaba en su rostro. Su cuerpo delgado y recto, sus movimientos rápidos y calculados, un gato negro mirando con fijeza a un erizo asustado.

-El problema no es que hayas muerto, ¿sabes? –comencé, con el ceño fruncido-. El problema es que dejaste un montón de cosas incompletas detrás. Como a mí. Hiciste una llamada, como si menos de tres minutos fuesen a solucionar el resto de mi vida. Eres Sherlock Holmes, ¿de verdad llegaste siquiera a contemplar la posibilidad de que pudiese creerte?

Pareció no moverse, pero yo pude notar cómo asentía casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba lo que sentía cuando te fuiste. Demasiado tarde, el espíritu de la escalera. Y fui allí, y te lo pedí, y te lo supliqué, todos los días durante seis meses. Casi me ponen una denuncia, creían que estaba planeando robar tu cuerpo, o algo así. Pero tú no volviste. Tú no haces milagros, ¿no? Tú sólo piensas. Sólo te limitas… _limitabas_ a decir lo que sabías.

Mis ojos fijos en las letras borrosas del periódico, pero no había más lágrimas, en realidad. Sólo una fuerte sensación, la opresión en el pecho. Lo había estudiado en la carrera. Las lágrimas eran una reacción física y química que liberaba estrés y calmaba pero, como con todo, el cerebro llega a acostumbrarse a una sensación, a un dolor, y deja de reaccionar ante él. No había lágrimas que me desahogasen, ya no. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar.

-John, en exactamente trece minutos vas a arrepentirte de lo que estás diciendo –comentó, con una media sonrisa más bien malévola.

Yo alcé una ceja, miré el reloj, y luego me encogí de hombros.

-No.

Suspiré de nuevo:

-Tú nunca aciertas ahora, porque estás hecho de mí. Sólo sabes las cosas que sé yo, y no son muchas. Fallas como yo fallaba, porque no eres él, sólo una imagen. El visitante muerto número doce, la primera vez acabé en urgencias con un ataque de ansiedad.

Le señalé con el dedo acusadoramente, con el ceño fruncido y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Sabía que estaba cayendo en el juego de mi propia mente, pero aquella vez lo estaba sacando todo y necesitaba… echarlo… fuera de mí. Que dejase de doler, de martillear, de clavarse de dentro afuera, como empujando mi piel desde dentro hasta desgarrarme, un recuerdo que no podía compartir porque todos lo habían dejado ya atrás. Todos menos yo.

-Tú… tú me hacías sentir como si fuese estúpido. A todas horas –él estrechó los ojos-. Pero de alguna forma tenía sentido, tenía una recompensa, porque entonces en algún momento decías algo, algo que me hacía sentir especial, como si fuese el único que realmente valiese algo, y entonces no importaba cuántas veces me aplastases. Estando a tu lado y obedeciendo y protegiéndote. Como una marioneta. Pero daba igual, ¿sabes? Porque no era cualquiera. Era la _tuya_.

Apoyé la nuca en el respaldo, liberando tensión, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-No soy idiota, pero a tu lado lo era… y no me importaba. No me importaba porque, si yo no pensaba y tú sí, pero tú no sentías y yo sí. ¿Me sigues? Yo dejé que tú pensases por los dos porque sólo así yo podría sentir por los dos. Todo el odio, la frustración, la rabia, el estrés. Tú no los sentías, no muchas veces, eso lo dejabas para mí, igual que todo mi cerebro trabajaba sin pausa para ti. Perfectamente coordinados en nuestras propias especialidades.

Le miré, cansado. Él ya no sonreía.

-Y, cuando te fuiste, me dejaste con una mente que ya no sabía utilizar, y con un cuerpo totalmente _vacío_. Tonto y deshecho, Sherlock.

Él se arqueó en la silla del escritorio, tenso, sin dejar de mirarme. Era como si pudiese comenzar a ver a través de él, saber que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y aquella vez era tan intensa, tan real, que volvería a doler como la primera vez. Podía distinguir cada pestaña en sus párpados, el resplandor de sus pupilas, la curva en sombra que creaban sus marcados pómulos… todo.

-John…

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Antes de poder ver nada miré el reloj, llevado por una corazonada tan fuerte que podría estallar y manchar todas las paredes del color del dolor.

Trece minutos.

Le miré de reojo, y él me hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Dándome permiso. Ese gesto había sido tan suyo, tan _Sherlock_, que incluso lo había olvidado.

Cuidadoso, casi con miedo, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí me topé cara a cara con Lestrade, que parecía perdido y estresado. Fue a decirle algo, preguntarle, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada miró por encima de mi hombro y me apartó de un empellón quizá más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

-¡Sherlock! –exclamó, y el grito sonó más bien como una pregunta incrédula. Se lanzó hacia él, frenando en el último metro, seguramente recordando de pronto lo antisocial que solía ser, y finalmente dándole un raro abrazo a medias.

Yo me volví lentamente, helado, y clavé mis pupilas en las suyas. Dilatadas. Una media sonrisa de triunfo, de evidencia, se adivinaba en sus labios, y yo estaba allí, mucho más perdido de lo que jamás creí estar. Lestrade parloteaba sobre casos sin resolver, sobre cómo la señora Hudson le había avisado o lo mucho que se alegraba de volverle a ver. Sherlock no le miraba. No le hablaba. Sherlock me miraba a mí.

Alargué la mano, temblando, y le señalé. Él alzó una ceja, sin abandonar su sonrisa burlona.

-¿John? –preguntó Lestrade, girándose hacia mí.

-¿Tú…? –comencé, con la garganta seca, casi un gruñido.

Me miraban.

-¿Tú también le ves?

Lestrade se giró hacia Sherlock, sin comprender, pero él sonrió ampliamente. Le devolví la vista, sintiendo que mi cabeza apretaba demasiado, y que las evidencias o se estaban volviendo locas, o la verdad empezaba a pasear a sus anchas por entre mi cerebro. Alargué la mano hacia él, como la última vez, intentando alcanzarle, sin saber qué decir, sólo queriendo que se acercase, que volviese, que me hiciese comprobar que era real… que por fin era real.

Sólo alcancé a ver cómo él apartaba a Lestrade para acercarse a mí rápidamente, pero igualmente fue tarde. Los bordes de mi visión se retorcieron hasta emborronarlo todo y, de pronto, mi mente se hundió en negro.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi primera reacción fue encogerme en mí mismo, hacerme una bola, esconderme en mi caparazón hecho pedazos. Sin embargo, ya era tarde, pues los recuerdos se habían encargado de aplastarme con tal fuerza que siquiera tuve fuerzas para moverme. Me quedé allí, tendido sobre mi cama, mirando al techo.

De pronto…

Lestrade. Casa. Sherlock. Lestrade parloteando. Sherlock mirándome. Lestrade abrazando a Sherlock. Sherlock mirándome a mí.

Me alcé rápidamente, deshaciéndome de la manta que me cubría y dispuesto a ir al salón al a velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, algo a mi izquierda me paró en seco, y me giré hacia la figura sentada en una pequeña butaca raída. Se levantó con elegancia, despacio, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Aún tardé un minuto más en conseguir moverme y avanzar a bruscos pasos hacia él. Al instante siguiente estaba ahí, le estaba tocando, mis brazos alrededor de su pecho, las yemas de mis dedos hundidas en el hueco entre sus homóplatos, como si pudiese abrazarle tan fuerte como para romperle, como atravesarle hasta volver a quedarme sin nada. Escondí el rostro en su pecho, aspirando el fuerte olor de su abrigo y notando cómo sus brazos también me rodeaban, quizá de una forma un tanto torpe, y sonreí entre las canicas de lágrimas que se me estaban empezando a formar entre las pestañas.

Un insulto gruñido en susurro pero claramente audible y me separé de él, aún sin apartar mis manos de su abrigo, sujetándole para que no se fuese nunca más. Le sonreí, aún agobiado por el pensamiento de que estaba ahí, justo ahí, conmigo.

-Hiciste que me pensase que no eras de verdad –acusé, con una mueca.

Cerró los ojos en un gesto suave de burla:

-No hubieses creído nada de lo que te hubiese dicho.

-Menos los trece minutos.

-Obviamente.

Negué con la cabeza, algo avergonzado, y de pronto recordé todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho antes en el salón. Sonaban tan ridículas ahora que no quería ni mirarle a la cara.

-Oye… todo lo de antes… olvídalo, ¿quieres? No lo pensaba realmente.

-Claro que sí –me cortó.

-¿Sí qué?

-Que lo pensabas. Sólo te pones poético cuando reflexionas. Echa un vistazo a tu antiguo blog.

Fruncí el ceño:

-En el blog sólo hablaba de los casos.

-Y de mí. También hablabas de mí.

-No muy bien, que yo recuerde.

Sonrió. Yo había dicho la última palabra, pero él había ganado el duelo, como siempre.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Te… te he echado de menos, Sherlock.

Asintió:

-Yo también a ti.

Lentamente me separé de él, recto, sonriendo. Había olvidado cuan de alto era, o cuan pequeño me hacía sentir. La corriente de sentimientos viraba bruscamente, uniéndonos de nuevo, actualizándonos, y no se necesitaban más palabras, ni más gestos, ni uno sólo más. Miré sus labios, y pensé, tenté, planteé. El pensamiento se alejó tan rápido como vino, desechado. No tenía sentido llevar todo esto a ese nivel. Ambos sabíamos lo que había. Y sólo el hecho de volverlo a tener conmigo me daba una razón para aplastar a los mil inconvenientes que un corazón no correspondido pudiese siquiera contemplar. Quizá en otra ocasión. Quizás en otra vida. Quizás con otra mente.

Y mis pensamientos habían vuelvo junto con su mente, y en ese momento, por fin, me sentí completo.

.

.


End file.
